<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can we sleep together? by Otori0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611646">Can we sleep together?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0'>Otori0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Not an actual ship but yeah, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuaki is having nightmares again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanaki Kazuaki/Uzune Hitori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can we sleep together?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitori closed his eyes as the moonlight shone upon his body. It was a cold and quiet night, with no one but himself around. Well, Kazuaki was sleeping in the next room, but right now, Hitori was alone with his thoughts. Mostly about Nageki, and how something had to be done. Something; anything. He would do anything to save Nageki and atone his sins. It was his fault for not being able to save him, so it was only natural for him to be the one making up for it. </p><p>Just when he was about to fall asleep, his mind still wandering about the time when everything was normal and fine, his door opened, fully waking him again. </p><p>"Uu... Hitori~" He heard that weak, fragile voice behind him. It was Kazuaki, hugging a pillow with teary eyes. He knew even without looking, because it wasn't the first time this happened. "I-I can't stop having nightmares, I can't sleep... I wish I could just die..."</p><p>Hitori turned to look at him and sighed, although smiling a little. Kazuaki was the type of guy who you just can't leave alone. </p><p>"C-can I sleep with you...?" Kazuaki muttered, slightly embarrassed. <br/>Hitori nodded and moved a little to leave some space in the bed for the other boy. "Yeah, come here."</p><p>Kazuaki immediately did as told, crawling on the bed and lying next to Hitori, the pillow still between his arms. They got closer to each other, eyes meeting in silence while they both smiled awkwardly. <br/>"Thank you, Hitori..."</p><p>Hitori didn't answer and just rested one of his arms around Kazuaki's shoulder, cutting the distance between them a little, their faces only some millimeters apart. <br/>"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" Hitori asked, his voice calm and sleepy. He sounded softer than usual, and more caring. <br/>"Yes, if you're with me..."</p><p>Hitori placed a gentle kiss in Kazuaki's forehead and closed his eyes again, which Kazuaki did too soon after. <br/>Kazuaki was still scared. He often had nightmares, but those of a moment ago where really scary and painful. But having Hitori by his side, in front of him, and being able to look at his long eyebrows and soft hair, he truly felt like he'd be able to have a nice dream next. </p><p>If he was with Hitori, he wouldn't even mind not waking up ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really short but I love them and I wanted to write something quick about them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>